


This family has issues

by StuckyandStarWars



Category: Critical Role, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Essek Thelyss Needs a Hug, I wrote this in one hour and it shows, Mentioned Caleb Widogast, Really Caleb is mentioned once and not by name so this isn’t even shadowgast, Thelyss’s A+ parenting, Verin Thelyss also needs a hug, argument, brothers love each other even if they’re sad, essek is scared he’s going to loose his brother too, felt like having some brothers fighting, kinda angsty, no beta we die like men, verin is pissed off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyandStarWars/pseuds/StuckyandStarWars
Summary: After two years of not being in contact, Verin shows up on his brother’s door step angry and with questions.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss & Verin Thelyss, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widowgast, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 95





	This family has issues

**Author's Note:**

> It’s too late for this but if I don’t post it now (three minutes after I finish) I never will. Assume everything is said in undercommon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Out of anyone that could have knocked on his door after dark on a worknight, Essek was not expecting his younger brother. He was taller, and more muscular. And his hair had grown out. He looked nothing like the last time they had spoken.

“Verin,” he began, not sure what to say after almost two years of no contact. He didn’t wait for Essek to continue, just pushed into his house and straight to the liquors cabinet. Essek could recognize his demeanor anywhere. “Mother?” 

“In a sort.” Maybe he had changed recently, but he sounded sharper than Essek remembered. Angrier. “I’ve been in the dark for too long, Essek. I want you to tell me what happened. Mother won’t, you haven't, and I’ve decided I’m not leaving until you do.”

Only then, when his brother waved an expensive liquor bottle in his direction, did he realize Verin had already been drinking. He wasn’t even sure what had brought his little brother back to Rosohna, but he had been making a night out of the circumstances.

“What are you talking about?” Feigning ignorance, a classic. He knew it wouldn’t do anything but allow time for him to collect his thoughts.

“Don’t bullshit me.” He took a drink directly from the bottle. “Tell me what you told dad that made him leave.”

Despite the distance between them, Essek found himself worried about the state Verin was in. This was his little brother, after all, and seeing him almost drunk and seething with anger made Essek want to protect him. But Verin was mad at him, and there was nothing Essek could do.

“I can’t. You know I can’t.” When he didn’t respond Essek tried to move closer. “Give me the bottle, let’s sit down and-“

“Oh, is it too expensive? Too fancy for you to let your brother get his dirty little fingers all over? I’m so sorry, Shadowhand.” He drank again. “Tell me why my father is dead.”

“That is  _ not  _ what I said.” He reached out. “Please, you know I can’t tell you.”

“I’m a big boy now, Essek. I deserve to know.”

“You do, I agree, you do.” He tried to move closer again, maybe he could take the bottle. “But mother-“

Essek thought he had just let the bottle slip for a second. But it had shattered right at his feet and was clearly intentional. It had the desired effect, making Essek take a few steps back. At least he wasn’t drinking anymore.

“Since when have you had any respect for mother?” When Essek didn’t answer he tried insults. “She doesn’t care about you, keeping a secret from me isn’t going to change that.”

“ _ Fuck _ , Verin, please sit down. I can’t tell you what you want but- but I can tell you why I can’t-“

“She says you’ve been fucking a human. An empire  _ d-“ _

“ _ Do not _ .” It was Esseks turn to boil. “Do not finish that sentence and do not go there.” Verin was kind. This was not his brother. “I’ll tell you, just please calm down.”

“Wait, really?” 

Essek motioned at the couch and took the armchair across from it. Should he lie? No. Verin would know and never forgive him. But he was so scared to tell him the truth. He swallowed through the desert dryness in his throat. Verin sat down on the couch, leaning forward, silver eyes fixed on Essek.

“Tell me exactly what you told him.”

Essek nodded. “Uh- I’m- I turned down the Consecution.” He couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes. “I turned down the Queen’s offer of Consecution because I don’t believe in the Luxon.”

There was a thick silence in which Essek could only spare a few glances at Verin’s face. Even with his incredible training in reading facial expressions, he had no idea what he was thinking.

“That’s why father left?” He stood up, teetering a little. “I can’t believe this.”

He was all the way to the door and about to open it before Essek could realize his little brother was about to storm out in the exact same way his father had.

“Verin, wait!” He stood up and almost tripped over a side table trying to reach the door. He had to come up with a lie he  _ had _ to make Verin stay. “Mother would kill you if you went home in this state.”

“You’re just scared I’ll tell her I know. You’re trying to save your own ass.”

“No, I’m not. If you want to tell her when you go home that’s fine.”  _ But please don’t. _ “I have a spare bedroom. Or- or I haven’t eaten yet, we could have dinner?”

His hand dropped off the doorknob. “I am pretty hungry. And staying with mother isn’t fun.”

“I’ve got expensive steak, if that helps.”

He turned back around, smiling just a little. “I guess you can tell my tastes haven’t changed that much. But I am  _ not  _ letting you cook.”

Essek felt more relieved than he had in a very long time. “Of course not, do you remember the last time I tried to cook for you?”

“ _ Light,  _ how could I forget?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to meet Verin but also I don’t want to shatter the version of him I’ve made up.


End file.
